Vestige
Vestige – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Główny bohater gry, postać gracza, która ma za zadanie powstrzymać Molag Bala przed wciągnięciem Tamriel do Mroźnej Przystani, a także ukrócić spiski i kryzysy zagrażające trzem sojuszom: Paktowi Ebonheart, Aldmerskiemu Dominium oraz Przymierzu Daggerfall . Wygląd Rasa, wygląd, płeć czy uzbrojenie postaci jest całkowicie zależna od gracza. Także od gracza zależy dla którego sojuszu postać będzie walczyć. Możliwe jest też modyfikowanie wyglądu postaci, ale do tego potrzebne są Appearance Change Token. Są też misje i zadania, gdzie wygląd bohatera się zmienia na krótki okres czasu. Osobowość Osobowość i charakter postaci zależy od decyzji podejmowanych przez gracza w czasie zadań. Jednak, w dużej mierze, sposoby w jakie zadania mogą się zakończyć sugerują nam, iż Vestige powinien być postacią odważną, honorową, lojalną i zdolną do poświęceń. Historia Przed akcją gry O Vestige przed rozpoczęciem gry praktycznie nic nie wiemy. Wiemy tylko, iż w pewnym momencie został on porwany przez Molag Bala do Mroźnego Azylu, gdzie utracił swoja duszę. W czasie gry Akcja gry zaczyna się w momencie, gdy Vestige jest uwięziony w Mroźnym Azylu. Udaje mu się uciec dzięki pomocy The Prophet i Lyris Titanborn. Po ucieczce ląduje na terenie jednego z trzech sojuszy (zależne od rasy postaci) i rozpoczyna swoją przygodę. Vestige jednocześnie pomaga rozwiązać problemy i pokonać wrogów zagrażających danym regionom sojuszy. Jednocześnie współpracuje z The Prophet aby pokonać Molag Bala i odzyskać utraconą duszę. Powoli Vestige z nieznajomego staje się bohaterem Tamriel, a wieści o jego czynach docierają na tereny innych sojuszy. Ostateczną bitwę z Molag Balem Vestige prowadzi w Mrożnym Azylu. Najpierw sprowadza tam Gildię Wojowników i Gildię Magów. Następnie wzmacnia obronę Hollow City, a na koniec prowadzi wcześniej zebranych sojuszników do walki z Molag Balem i jego sługami. Do ostatecznego pojedynku dochodzi niedługo po zniszczeniu Vortexu. Vestige uzbrojony w Amulet Królów i wsparcie przyjaciół rusza na Molag Bala. Bohater wychodzi z walki zwycięsko, a w nagrodę Meridia oddaje mu jego duszę. Dodatki The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City Vestige w czasie walk sojuszy dostaje się do Cesarskiego Miasta, które jest okupowane przez Molag Bala. Tam też spotyka jedną z ostatnich członkiń Ostrzy. Razem z nią i nielicznymi sojusznikami Vestige stara się nie pozwolić Molag Balowi przejąć stolicę nieistniejącego już Drugiego Cesarstwa. The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium Vestige przybywa do Orsinium, królestwa Orków. Zarówno stolica, jak i cały region są w opłakanym stanie. Szargane wewnętrznymi konfliktami, atakami Pograniczników i sporami religijnymi jest gotowe upaść ponownie w każdej chwili. Vestige pomaga nowemu królowi zjednoczyć plemiona orków, a jednocześnie odkrywa spisek, który może zagrozić nie tylko Orsinium. The Elder Scrolls Online: Thieves Guild Vestige przybywa do Hew's Bane, gdzie swoja główną siedzibę ma Gildia Złodziei. Bohater pomaga organizacji odzyskać dawną sławę i wpływy, a jednocześnie pomaga odkryć kto i dlaczego próbuje zniszczyć gildię. The Elder Scrolls Online: Dark Brotherhood Vestige przybywa na Złote Wybrzeże. Jest to spokojny region na południowym zachodzie Tamriel. Tam też główną siedzibę ma Mroczne Bactwo. Vestige dołącza do Bractwa i pomaga jego członkom w walce z niebezpiecznymi wyznawcami Akatosha, którzy za cel postawili sobie zniszczenie Bractwa i zdobycie władzy w regionie. The Elder Scrolls Online: Shadows of the Hist The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind W Morrowind Vestige, poza zwykłymi zadaniami, pomaga odkryć kto usiłuje pozbawić Viveka sił. W tym celu miesza się on w konflikt między Wielkimi Rodami a Popielnymi. The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach The Elder Scrolls Online: Clockwork City The Elder Scrolls Online: Dragon Bones Przypisy Nawigacja ru:Бездушный es:Vestigio en:Vestige de:Entseelter it:Vestige Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie